101 Prompts
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Leave me a prompt in the reviews and I'll write a story for it! Current story: Alice, Please Come Home - Mayu
1. I'll Notice You a Little Less

**Author's Note:** So I've decided to post a story requiring input, but instead of asking for pairings, I'm asking you for prompts. You can check out my stories _Nobody Here Is Perfectly Happy_ and _Five Ways to Make Her Blush _for an example of stories I've written based on prompts, or this first chapter, which is based on a prompt to write a story involving transportation. A prompt can either be a sentence, a setting, three things to include, even a song you want it based on, generally anything so long as it's a prompt and not a pairing. I'd also like you to give me a time limit if possible. The aforementioned one-shots were an hour each; this was around fifteen minutes. I'll go up to 2.5 hours. Each story will be written and edited in one sitting. Thanks in advance for the input everyone! Onward to the first story! Oh also keep it T-rated and leave the prompts in the review section or a PM!

Anyone who thought that was too long to read, basically leave me a prompt and a time-limit (up to 2.5 hours) in the reviews or a PM and I'll get to it whenever I have time. Please don't request pairings, there are other places that accept those requests, such as my PM box :)

* * *

Title: I'll Notice You a Little Less

Characters: Seeu and Yohioloid

* * *

You'll have to forgive me for taking notice of you, but, in truth, I can't manage to stop myself from being excruciatingly aware of your presence.

You're beautiful, I'll confess. I know most men don't like being told that, but I can't think of a better word to describe you. You're the type of man that must make plenty of girls' hearts melt, as mine probably would have too if that girl wasn't always waiting for you, kissing you goodbye and welcoming you back. In any case, I wouldn't bother falling for someone like you, because I know in the end you'd only break my heart in one way or another; we're on a completely different levels, after all.

To be honest, I tried falling in love with you once or twice, that sort of fan-girl type love, not even the real kind. I've never been in love, you see, and the idea of having my hypothetical love returned terrifies me, so you'd be a safe object of my affections. I can't manage it, however, because I know there's no point to it. You love that girl, after all; I'm simply the girl working at the airport who can't help but notice you, and I'd never bother confessing, anyway. Even if I did, I know I'd be just one of many to bat doe eyes at you and beg for you to love me back.

I asked about you once, when I saw two girls my age whispering and glancing your way. You're a rising star, it seems, which explains why you're always here. I don't know how you can handle the constant attention of girls like that, or even girls like me, for that matter. I mean, I'm prettier than most; I don't have the modesty to deny that – I might even say that I'm prettier than that girl you're always with. However, I'm still just another face in the crowd, someone who means nothing to you.

I guess I'm a bit more than that, and unfairly so, because I've talked to you a couple times, when you've been bored and desiring attention, but my heart doesn't race as it should or as it would for other girls. In those moments, I forget that you're an idol, because I'm constantly nagged by fliers for a bit of chitchat. I'm glad to say that I don't always notice you, but, sometimes, I do.

I've given your music a shot, and I have to tell you, I've become a bit of a fan. That's why I get timid when you ask me for anything during the flight. You noticed that, didn't you? My feelings toward you have changed a bit, because you're different from what I thought you were. Before, you were just a beautiful man that I liked to admire, but now you're a bit of a celebrity, and I feel that the worlds between us are so far apart. I shouldn't be able to see you, to touch you, because you're different from me.

Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not that different from you. I was like you once, a rising star. My name on that stage was SeeU, back when I was sixteen. I lost everyone's interest by the time I became an adult, though, and, now, at the sweet young age of twenty-two, my time as an idol has come to an end and been replaced as my time as a flight attendant, with you as one of my route's frequent fliers. I sometimes wonder if you'll be the same and fall from the stardom, too, but you're less replaceable than me. Other cute girls are everywhere; a beautiful man like you in hard to find.

I know how frustrating it can be, Yohio, to be constantly noticed, so I wish I could let you just fade to the background. I can't help myself, though, and I notice you more and more every day. Please live out my dream, Yohio, and don't let them take it from you. You'll be a star, I promise, and when that time comes, I'll try to notice you less so that, on our flights together, you can have a little rest from the limelight before returning home to the girl who loves you.


	2. Of Raindrops and Melancholy

Title: Of Raindrops and Melancholy  
Characters: Iroha and Rion  
Prompt: Two girls sitting in the rain (Courtesy of _Honeycloud of Riverclan_)  
Time limit: One hour

* * *

I didn't care enough to get any further than the park bench that day. I decided instead to just sit there, placing my backpack on the ground by my feet, and stared at the grass on the ground in front of me. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for on that park bench: for someone to come along and notice my strangeness, for God to send me some sign that things were going to get better, for the rain that was coming down in a light mist to fade away and stop leaving that cold chill against me. I was a good half-hour's distance from my home; I'd decided to walk, take the long way home, because my mood was less than bright and I needed a while to cheer myself up before I had to face my family. The rain wasn't helping, though, and had put me in a dismal mood, so there was no point trying to hurry it up. I chose instead to take out my phone and text my mother that I was going to the library to study after my classes. It was the end of my first month of university, so she'd understand if I was feeling a little overwhelmed and needed space. I came from a family of five children, myself being the eldest, so it was hard to get work done there. I rested my head back to stare up into the grey sky, only looking down again to see my mother's response when my phone's familiar ringtone sounded. She was fine with it. Of course she was. Why wouldn't she be?

It was a quarter past two in the evening on a Wednesday, I acknowledged to myself when I spotted a girl in a high school uniform walking along the path I'd just come from. I was a little curious as to why she was alone, and, seeing as I was a little lonely, I considered calling out to her. I didn't, though, because, as usual, no matter how much I desired to socialize with someone outside of my family and group of high school friends, I couldn't manage to get any words out of my mouth, so I simply watched her walk off on her way, as oblivious to the rain as I had become.

After five minutes of sitting on that bench without a single other person around, I lost interest in the grass at my feet, lifted up my bag, and continued down the path I'd been following. It was a month into classes, but I hadn't spoken more than a couple passing phrases to anyone at my university. To say that it was getting me a bit down would be an understatement; I felt completely isolated. Everyone else seemed to be having such an easy time of it; hell, Seeu had already found a new boyfriend. I seemed to be the only one having issues adjusting to the change. I sighed to myself. I was pitiful, wasn't I, and a fair bit annoying to be whining about something so childish when other people faced actual serious issues.

I considered ducking into some shop or other to get out of the rain, but I failed to find one that interested me enough, so I simply continued through the market, headed for the town square. There was a fountain in the middle of it, one where I liked to sit. I knew sitting outside in the rain wasn't the brightest idea, but it would make me feel a bit better to be at the place where my friends and I had always hung out back in high school. Half of them had moved away at that point, and the few that remained weren't the ones I had been closest to.

I stopped in my tracks, because there was someone else sitting on the fountain's edge. It was the girl I'd seen walking though the park earlier, and she was simply staring at the ground with a dead look in her eyes. Curious, I gazed at her for a moment. I considered once more going and talking to her, but I couldn't manage the bravery to be so bold. I wanted to do something, though, and I was just able to move my body enough to take a seat a little ways way on the edge of the fountain. She didn't seem to notice me, which was better than her looking at me like I was some sort of freak, I supposed. I took my phone out and idly flipped through different apps, simply trying to look busy until her voice finally sounded.

"Hey, do you think I'm pretty?"

I jumped a little. To be honest, I hadn't expected her to actually speak to me. I turned my gaze toward the high school girl, whose voice was a tad more nasally than I'd expected, and ensured that she was, in fact, looking at me. Her face was a little sad but incredibly serious, and each and every insecurity she had seemed to be written on her face. I wondered if I was as open a book as that; perhaps that was why people didn't bother approaching me, because I looked too depressed and would only lower their spirits by keeping them company.

She was still looking at me, I realized, and I hadn't given a response yet. "Y-Yeah, you're plenty pretty. Why do you ask?"

She looked away from me and smiled a little grimly. "Thanks," she murmured, and then be told me, "Because Piko doesn't seem to think so. I don't have Miki's silky red hair, I don't have Gumi's rack, I don't have Rin's adorable blue eyes. He always flirts with them and tells them how pretty they are, but he never once said that to me. What do you think that means? Am I not pretty enough for him?"

She must have been talking about some guy she liked. I remembered having similar insecurities about Gakupo, who'd been my boyfriend for nearly a year now, when I'd first started liking him. Ever since we'd started going out, though, he told me day in and day out how pretty he found me. I tried prompting her, "If you tell him that you feel insecure about it, I'm sure he'll tell you how he really feels."

"But Piko doesn't see me that way," she told me, playing idly with her twintails as she regarded me with a look of regret. "I asked him if he did, and said he doesn't. I've always, always loved him, ever since middle school, but he never loved me back, and it's just not fair. He told me today that he doesn't even want to go on a date with me, that we aren't even really friends and he doesn't know much about me so he doesn't see the point in going out with me. I didn't even get the chance."

I fell silent, because what was I supposed to say to that? How could she say something like that so easily to a complete stranger? She seemed to know I was wondering that, because I received an answer not long after the thought crossed my mind.

"What happened to you today? Why are you sitting out in the rain, too? You wouldn't be out here if you weren't hiding from something."

I stared at her earnestly concerned gaze for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell her. It couldn't hurt to tell her, but it also felt strange to divulge my darkest dreads to some girl I'd only met moments ago. These were things I couldn't tell my family, my friends, Gakupo, or anyone; what in the world would make it possible to tell her?

However, despite these thoughts, I found the words slowly falling from my lips as I picked each word carefully and deliberately, doubting myself every second I kept speaking. "I'm a first year in university. All my friends, or my close friends at least, moved away. Everyone's moved on, made new friends, and some have even started relationships. I'm still with my boyfriend from high school, whom I still love, and the only friends I have are my old ones. I feel like I'm the only one who can't manage to move forward with my life, and it terrifies me that, eventually, everyone's just going to keep moving forward and I'll eventually be left behind, all by myself."

They were thoughts I'd barely allowed myself to think, and I felt my heart relax now that I'd finally given my doubts a voice. This random girl, who was dealing with her own problems, sat there and listened to my complaints. She didn't have much to offer in response, but finally allowing myself to breathe was more than enough. I was still scared, still terrified, but she said only little thing that made the pressure of it all seem a little bit lighter.

"It's okay; we all get lonely sometimes."

She was right. I wasn't the only one who was lonely; this girl sitting beside me was lonely, and I'm sure many other people were, too. Maybe, behind their cheerful masks, even my own friends were feeling the same way. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt so completely alone right now; maybe, if I summoned the bravery to tell someone else, someone close to me, how I was feeling, I'd discover that I wasn't the only one in this situation.

I felt the need to return something to her, to make her feel as relieved as she had made me, so I pondered it for a moment. I turned to her to speak, but, unable to think of something original, I was only able to tell her, "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

She giggled a little, a faint touch of darkness to her amusement, and looked from my eyes to the rain descending upon us, responding to me, "Yeah, I suppose so, but, right now, I feel like a fish in a bucket."

I went quiet, because I wasn't sure what to say. I'd only ever dated Gakupo, so I didn't know the pain of unrequited love. I decided to ask, "What's your name? I'm Iroha."

She gazed at me with a little smirk and wondered, "You're not gonna become some creepy stalker, are you?" I drew back in shock, wondering if I'd been completely out of line, but, before I could fret over it, she responded, "My name's Rion. Pleasure to meet you, fellow rain-sitter."

Rain-sitter, huh? I looked at the puddles that had formed on the ground, pondering whether or not I'd be able to see my reflection, but the rain was pouring now and distorted the entire surface of the water. My bag was soaked through by now, I was sure. My notes and expensive textbooks were probably ruined. I knew I should've been getting out of the rain to try to salvage the soggy papers, but I didn't want to leave Rion's side. It was comfortable next to her, even if we'd only just met and I knew little more of her than her name and her heartbreak.

I decided that there was nothing more I needed to do today, even if I knew there was, so I decided to sit there with Rion and chat for however long we did. She explained to me the situation of Piko, who was a popular boy she'd always idolized but had been too nervous to approach until this day, the day she'd been rejected. She told me how she regretted it, how she wished she'd simply tried being friends with him first, and when I told her there was no use crying over spilt milk, she argued that it was a great predicament if milk spilt onto her laptop. I told her that she could still try being friends with him, but she argued that there was no point to that now because it was too painful seeing him flirt with everyone but her, especially now that he knew how she felt for him.

Rion, for her part, insisted that I join some club I was interested in, that I was sure to make friends there. I told her how I'd failed to find anything interesting, but she refused to listen to me and simply stated that I hadn't tried hard enough. I quieted down after that, and she proceeded to ask about Gakupo, my boyfriend. I told her how we'd been dating for nearly a year, but, with university, I'd begun to lose a bit of interest due to lack of proximity. She frowned a little at that but nodded her understanding, therein giving me advice on how to go about it.

When the rain stopped, Rion told me that she should be heading back home. I knew that I should, too, but I wasn't quite ready to leave this girl, so I offered to walk her home. She simply gave me a smile and said I couldn't, that it would ruin the value of today, because it had meant a lot to her. She didn't want to exchange emails; she didn't want to have contact again. She wanted it to end here and now so that we could value it, that melancholic day where we sat together in the rain and shared our most intimate doubts and desires.

I decided to agree with her, because I knew in part she simply didn't want me to use her as a crutch and excuse not to make new friends. So, as we bade farewell, I took note of the school crest on her uniform and promised that, on some rainy day, I'd come to her school and tell her that I'd taken her advice and made friends, and I'd tell her all about those bonds I'd formed and what had become of my relationship with Gakupo. For today, however, I'd simply leave her and I with these memories, memories of raindrops and melancholy.

* * *

**Author's Note: I ran out of time a bit at the ending but I hope you enjoy it anyway ^_^;;**


	3. Alice, Please Come Home

Title: Alice, Please Come Home  
Characters: Mayu  
Prompt: Song - Alice of Human Sacrifice (Courtesy of _Children of Light_)  
Time limit: One hour

* * *

"A long, long time ago, Mayu had a dream."

I cowered within her grips, that little girl who carried me preciously in her arms. She was smiling so sweetly as she walked through the darkened streets lined with pumpkins and decorative ghosts and goblins that gave me such little fright compared to my mistress. She was in a cheerful mood today, but I found that more unsettling than those moments when she'd have a fit and tear my arms or legs off because then, at least, I knew I could be put back together. She apologized every time she sewed me back up, murmuring that it was an accident and she was sorry. She could fix me up quickly, she promised, so don't die, please don't die.

"She was scared of losing it, so very, very scared."

There were children walking around us, and the beads she'd chosen for my eyes desperately wanted to look to them and somehow convey to them that the young girl in her gothic outfit wasn't meant to be here, that they needed to run away, quickly. But my head didn't turn and my mouth didn't open; I could only catch glimpses from the corner of my eye and stare up into Mayu's gleeful face.

"But today, Mimi, Mayu is going to save you."

To think that I'd once lived inside this girl was a shock, as terrified as I was of her. I'd started within her, as a simple little dream, and she'd made this body for me and placed me inside of it so that she'd never forget it. I couldn't move; I couldn't breathe; I couldn't speak. I was entirely at this girl's mercy the moment she'd made this body for me, and I had no way of warning those around me of the darkness I'd seen in this sweet-looking girl's heart.

"You feel weaker, Mimi, don't you?"

It was true that my consciousness seemed to disappear time and time again, but I'd earnestly found that to be a relief. If I disappeared entirely, then I wouldn't have to bear this burden anymore: I wouldn't have to watch her do this every year. I'd be free from the torture of watching her break apart things that weren't like me, things that couldn't be put back together again.

"That's because there's nobody left to dream of you but Mayu anymore. No more Alices, Miss White Rabbit."

I had never been a white rabbit, but Mayu liked fairy tales and kept weaving these strange ones over and over. She was the first Alice, she told me, and she called all of them Alices, too. Did she mean to say they were a part of her? I wouldn't put it past Mayu to believe something as strange as that. She was a worrisome, loathesome little girl who deserved to be confined for all her life.

"Aw, what a cute little bunny rabbit."

If I could flinch, I would have, for, you see, I was only a dream. For someone to take notice of me meant that this woman was an—

"Alice," Mayu interrupted, smiling up at the woman who'd approached us. She was a woman in red, most likely a mother out with her children to collect candy. The older woman smiled tentatively with a slightly confused expression.

"Is that the name of the bunny?" she wondered that soft voice used to speak to children. Mayu was fifteen, far from a child, but I supposed she could pass for one, especially with the cute attitude she walked around in and with me in her arms.

Mayu shook her head though and responded, "Miss White Rabbit is Mimi, Mayu is Mayu, and you're Alice."

The woman chuckled gently at Mayu, patting the little girl on the head, and replied, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mayu and Mimi, but my name is not Alice."

"Mimi's the White Rabbit," Mayu continued on nonetheless, and I prayed desperately for this woman to run, run away before Mayu could continue. "If Alice follows her, she'll take her to Wonderland."

"Well isn't that wonderful," gasped Meiko, certainly convinced that she was just playing along with a little girl's delusions, but she wasn't. She needed to run, run far away, before Mayu could bring her there, send her to Wonderland.

"But Alice needs a ticket," Mayu informed her, shifting me so that I dangled in the air, her hand gripped onto one of my arms as the other reached into a pocket in the ruffles of her dress. I couldn't see anything but Meiko's kind smile and the world behind it now. Mayu was entirely of out my sight. Still, after years of this, I knew what she was searching for. Surely enough, as she placed me on the ground by her feet, I felt the deck of cards in her other hand press against me, and then she fanned out the deck in her free hand and offered it to the woman. "Pick a card. It's Alice's ticket." Meiko obliged, drawing out the Jack of Spades. Mayu smiled; I could feel its sinister touch in the air around me. "Hey, Alice, wanna hear a song?"

_Just say no, _I pleaded, because there was nothing Mayu could do without the song. It was the song that made the cards work. It was the song that sent them to Wonderland. If Meiko would just say no, then she could be saved.

"Sure, of course I would," Meiko replied, and Mayu's eerie singing started up immediately.

"_Alice didn't come home tonight  
__She hurt everyone in her sight  
__Committing crimes we can't forgive  
__Not much longer will she live"_

It was clear now that Meiko was unnerved. I knew Mayu well enough to know that she'd smiled that same sweet smile while singing that dark tune, staring this year's first Alice in the eye all the while. As they always did, Meiko stuttered something about having to leave, because she'd seen the darkness in Mayu's eyes. Mayu smiled innocently and bade her farewell, refusing the card that Meiko offered her back. It was her ticket to Wonderland, Mayu reminded her, and Meiko clearly wanted to be gone as soon as possible, so the woman muttered something along the lines of "Oh, right," and shuffled off into the darkness.

After a bit of strolling, Mayu decided to start knocking on doors. She was in such a good mood as she did; the girl had even started skipping. It wasn't until the seventh door that we came across a blue-haired man, who immediately told Mayu, "That's such a cute bunny you have, sweetie."

Mayu beamed then, and a shiver ran though me. I knew it was worse with boys or men, who were all the same to me and to her, because boys feel like they need to protect Mayu, so they're easier to get to listen to her song. They're less cautious than girls; they never imagine Mayu as a threat. So I know there's no point trying to warn them. Even if they notice me, they won't say anything. They'll just think they're being paranoid and listen to her sing all the same.

"Do you wanna come to Wonderland with her?" Mayu asked with an endearing smile. If only my eyes could close. "Mayu is sure it'll make Mimi very, very happy. The red Alice is gonna be on her way soon, and Mayu is sure you can both be friends for a little while."

"Is that an Alice in Wonderland costume?" the man wondered curiously, a touch confused. After all, it was obvious that the gothic outfit Mayu wore wasn't even a tad bit similar to the typical baby blue Alice outfit. Mayu shook her head immediately and giggled, saying nothing to the man and instead waiting for his next attempt to communicate with her. "Where are your parents, sweetie? Aren't they waiting for you somewhere?"

"Mayu doesn't have parents," Mayu responded idly, her disinterest indicating to me that she was become a little irritated with her Alice ignoring her question. "Mayu only has Mimi, and Mimi is only a dream." Then, her eyes glittered excitedly as she was reminded of her quest, so she proffered the deck toward the man and said, "But Alice can help Mimi from disappearing if he picks a card. It's his ticket to Wonderland, and Mayu will sing him a pretty song if he picks one."

The man with the blue hair was quick to play along, laughing at her silliness, as he probably saw it, but he took a card all the same. The King of Diamonds. It was a better card than I'd expected him to receive; it meant he'd make the dream, or myself rather, live on for much longer than some others. He came off as gentle to me, so I feared whatever way Mayu would have him disposed of once his dreaming had worn thin. Mayu's singing interrupted my thinking.

"_Alice didn't come home tonight  
__His songs no longer taking flight  
__He held the gun against his head  
__One last note before he's dead"_

"_Alice didn't come home tonight  
__She held her head up way too high  
__So torn apart to keep her crown  
__But soon her death will come around"_

I couldn't turn my head, so I hadn't noticed that there was a girl standing behind the blue Alice. She looked a little older than Mayu, I discovered as Mayu lifted me in her hands and offered me to a teal-haired girl, who gazed at me inquisitively. She looked a little frightened; she must have noticed the life in my eyes, because she wasn't listening to Mayu's singing at all. The blue Alice had listened, though, and was frozen stiff. I knew he had seen it on the back of his eyelids as he blinked, that horrible death that awaited him in Wonderland only so that I could live in this Hell for all eternity.

"Her name is Mimi," Mayu was saying as Miku tentatively took me in her grips. I would've sighed with such great relief were I anything more than a dream, and I stared into those cyan eyes that were investigating mine, begging her not to give me back. I was happier disappearing; I didn't want Mayu to keep collecting these Alices in her Wonderland. "She's the White Rabbit. Would you like to come to Wonderland with Mimi, Mayu, and the second Alice? He has his ticket already." I couldn't see my mistress, but I knew she was offering the cards to the girl who held me. "Pick one, and it'll be your ticket."

The girl hadn't looked away from me, and someone finally seemed to understand what my eyes said. _Run away,_ they told her. _Don't take a card. Get away from here before it's too late._

But Mayu saw this doubt, I knew it, because I was sharply yanked away, and a card was thrust into the girl's hand in my place. Anger shimmered in Mayu's eyes as she sweetly said, "Mayu has to go, Alices. She hopes you like Wonderland."

And Mayu walked briskly away. Even if they'd tried to follow us, they wouldn't have found us; Mayu made sure of it. Mayu didn't speak after that, either. She was always annoyed when someone tried communicating with me in any way. I was her dream, she told me, hers alone, so no one else could love me like she did, especially not someone so lowly as an Alice. It must have been at least an hour of silence before she finally told me, "She had the Queen of Clubs. We have good Alices this year, Mimi. Mayu won't let you disappear."

I really wished she would.

Right as I thought this, I became aware of eyes on me, and a girl's voice exclaimed, "Whoa, that's an awesome outfit!"

Mayu whipped around, making me motion sick, in order to locate the voice. Toward us came a pair of twins, one boy and one girl. The girl seemed much more excitable than her brother, who I recognized as the one staring at me. Mayu noticed, too, and smiled at them. "Thank you!" she chirped. "Mayu is very happy! If fact, she'll even let you hold Mimi!"

"Is that the rabbit?" the girl wondered. That was unusual. She hadn't seemed to notice me before. Perhaps it was because the boy had realized me? But, no, that wasn't how it worked. They were both Alices, then? "I totally want to! She's so adorbs!"

"But in exchange, you gotta come to Wonderland with Mayu and Mimi," Mayu commanded, equally excited. She thrust a card, the Ace of Hearts, at the girl Alice, telling her, "This is Alice's ticket. We'll be waiting."

"Awesome!" the girl chirped, reaching for me. Before I could be freed from Mayu, however, the boy had smacked his sister's hand away. He was glaring at Mayu now, and, without a word, grabbed the blonde girl's hand and started pulling her away. Mayu was grinning, though, because, even as the confused Alice was pulled away by the serious Alice, a ticket had been taken, and her song followed behind them.

"_Alice didn't come home tonight  
__They held each other way too tight  
__They swore to never be apart  
__And now share one unbeating heart"_

We had five Alices that year before returning to Wonderland, and the dream lived on. I watched as they died off one by one, each becoming preoccupied with Mayu's Wonderland and forgetting to dream of me. They lasted long enough, though, and suddenly it was the next year, and the Alice hunt started once more. Once more, I was held in Mayu's grip, and I tried to warn them, but they never listened, and I would never be free. I was doomed to forever walk in this twisted fairytale.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was awesome, I literally finished this right when my timer went off. Anyway, this has actually been done for a while but I was waiting until closer to Halloween to post it. Hope you guys enjoyed this different version of Alice of Human Sacrifice, thanks for reading!**


End file.
